roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Jones/Trivia
Rage Quit *Michael has won two Rage Quit episodes, one against Gavin and one against Andrew. Saints Row 3 *Michael, along with Geoff, was in the first Let's Play videos which took place in Saints Row 3. Let's Play Minecraft *Michael was the first person to be killed in Minecraft both by another player (Geoff) and a monster (Spider). *Michael was the first person to ever win the Tower of Pimps. *Michael was one of the four Rooster Teeth staff who physically attacked Gavin during a Let's Play Minecraft episode. He did it in Episode 2 in an attempt to stop Gavin from getting the "On A Rail" achievement. Earlier in the same episode he yelled "THERE'S A SHEEP ON THE TRACK!!" *Michael constantly refers to himself as "Mogar" in the 3rd-person. He does this as he is considered the best fighter of the crew. Gavin has been known to exploit this in team based games or when he teams up with Michael by picking fights with everyone and then running back to Michael knowing Michael will protect him. Despite his reputation as the best fighter Michael frequently loses to Ryan whenever they have to fight, which results in Michael complaining about it. Likewise this statistic has jumped to other shows as well, as Michael has never beaten Ryan in VS.This is referenced by his GTA V license plate, which reads '00M0GAR' and pronounced at times by Michael as "the Double-0-Mogar" in a James Bond reference. As a tribute to Geoff's role in Red vs. Blue, his orange Bifta is normally referred to as the "Grifta". *Michael is currently the third best player in Let's Play Minecraft, having just one point behind Ray and Jack (who are both tied) in the Tower of Pimps standings. *Michael did not know how to play Minecraft until Episode 9 when he learned how to make things out of stone. Since then he has gradually become better. *Michael's default Player Skin for Minecraft is "Banjo". Once he used a skin with Kazooie in Banjo's backpack, but has gone back to base Banjo as Lindsay normally uses the Kazooie skin. *Michael's pig in Mounted Combat was named Springy. *In Episode 6 Michael unlocked all of the Minecraft achievements he was missing as soon as he entered the game. *Michael is a member of '''Team Lads, '''along with Ray and Gavin. This is referenced in Capture the Tower, (Episode 24) as well as other team-based Let's Plays. After Ray left, Team Lads only had two members before Jeremy Dooley was promoted to take Ray's place. *According to Gavin in Episode 5, Michael sounds like Joe Pesci. *Michael and Gavin make up Team Nice Dynamite. *In Episode 46, Michael made a comeback to win the Tower of Pimps after everyone else had at least one point and he had none. *In the Let's Play Minecraft: Snowbound episode Michael had some issues with Kerry on item placement, and also monkeyed a little bit with his Minecraft skin, first to a chicken in a suit and then a Creeper like Gavin's (his skin when he was found by his buddies). *In the Let's Play Minecraft: Geoff's house part 3 episode, Michael changed his skin to Iron Man prompting him to call himself Iron Mogar and doing a fake Iron Man 4 trailer. *In Let's Play Minecraft Bodyguard Episode 106, Michael updated his skin to the new Banjo which has a more detailed 3D appearance with Kazooie sticking out of the backpack. The updated skin is now used for future Let's Plays. In recent episodes he appears to have switched back to the old skin with his wife Lindsay using the Kazooie skin. *Michael has had the longest dry streak out of the main six Hunters, going forty-six weeks (Eps. 66-112) without winning the Tower of Pimps. *Michael seems to have had the best luck of Team Lads in the Pixelmon episodes, as Gavin's tiny Squirtle kept getting taken out by the environment and Jeremy (who quickly caught up to Michael) initially kept challenging the wrong players (like Michael, who had started with a Charmander, which had a type advantage over Jeremy's starter Bulbasaur). Worms *Michael was able to win two rounds of Worms. One of them was Gavin killing Ray and himself (Ray subsequently pointed out they missed the BUTTS meeting again), and the other was on a Geoff suicide despite triggering two mines during the game. Mari0 *Michael made it the farthest into the game out of all four players. *Michael would use portals scarcely, as they proved to be a hindrance to him. (Especially when fired by Gavin, who was trigger-happy with the portals.) Dead Space 2 *Michael has completed Dead Space 2 on Hard Core and Zealot mode. *Michael hates the Leaper type of Necromorph the most. Dead Space 2: Severed *During the Let's Play of said game, Michael admitted he had not played Severed before. *Judging from a message at the start of Let's Play: Dead Space 2: Severed, Michael doesn't like Comic Sans font. Far Cry 3 *Michael was one of three people to be attacked by a dog in said game, the other two being Ray and Geoff. **The dogs seemed to favor Ray over him, leading to dogs being considered "Ray's natural predator". London 2012 *Michael's team was Italy, but he had a picture of actor Danny DeVito in place of a flag, possibly referencing to Danny's Italian heritage and/or that he was born in New Jersey like Michael. *Michael's final medal count was ten, which is totaled to 22 points and puts him in second place. **He took gold in Men's Weightlifting, Men's 25m Rapid Fire Pistol, Women's Skeet Shooting and Men's K1 Kayak Single. Each event was worth three points. **He won silver in Women's 10m Platform, Men's Single Sculls, Men's Triple Jump and Table Tennis, each worth two points. **He got the bronze medal in Men's 100m Breaststroke and Men's Shot Put, both worth one point. *Oddly enough, Michael places 2nd in Kayaking on the full game board while Ray, Gavin and Geoff place 6th, 7th and 8th respectively due to numerous penalties affecting their time. On top of that, Michael was the only one who knew how to play it, to everyone's surprise. Michael claimed that what everyone else was doing "didn't look human." and his "first instinct was to hold up." Grand Theft Auto *In Cops n Crooks part 1, Michael died four times in the fifth round - the first of them came defending Ray, who had jumped out of his vehicle, and was rewarded when Ray blew up the cop car with his RPG for a triple kill (had they been playing in One for All mode the triple kill would've immediately been the winner). *His GTA Online rank is the highest of the Achievement Hunters, at 192 as of the most recent GTA V video; Gavin (91) is the only one of the original six not to be over level 100 (despite getting the achievement at 41 due to a glitch), having been overtaken by Jeremy (127 after a GTA Online Transform Races Twitch livestream, which saw him killed several times during a break between race playlists by a player using the gamertag 'NeosZ07' that had tried joining the prior playlist and got jumped by one of Jeremy's online friends). *Michael was the last survivor in Achievement Knievel to successfully clear Jack's incoming jet; Ryan, in the very back, and Jack collided, sending Ryan airborne and triggering a wave of explosions that somehow killed Ray behind him. *In most of the GTA Online race videos Michael's car is 'Achievement Hunter Green'. His original 'Double-0-Mogar', a muscle car, is actually blue with a red stripe, and he has been seen with a super car in white in his garage to go along with a chrome Adder (which needed just over a million to purchase and recolor to chrome). He also has an orange Bifta (from the Beach Bum DLC and nicknamed the 'Grifta' as a reference to Geoff's role in Red Vs. Blue) and a black Roosevelt with the Achievement Hunter logo on it (from the Valentine's Day DLC), the latter recently being used to scope out the targets of the GTA heists, though this role has since gone to the armored Kuruma he bought during the Rockstar Heists series. **Later DLC updates have seen Michael bolster his car collection with an Osiris (Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1), a Western Zombie Bobber motorcycle (Bikers; he intended for a Nightblade but Jeremy beat him to it), a Shotaro (Deadline game type, likely related to Bikers), a Tyrus (Cunning Stunts), and an X80 Proto (he usually opts for the Adder normally in freemode, Jeremy preferring the X80). *In Lone Wolf Biker Michael was the only survivor of a four-biker convergence (Ryan, the Lone Wolf at the time, was killed by his bike exploding, Michael shot Ray, and Gavin exploded the moment he entered the equation). Later that same round he hit a low wall and immediately died. Both cases resulted in the Lone Wolf Biker becoming Geoff, both of which were reversed on the following kill with Ray in the same general vicinity. *Michael was the boss during the only Cops n Crooks part 1 round that Team Lads lost, killed after he jumped a dump truck off an unfinished highway following Gavin who was in the same vehicle - in front of an arriving Team Gents. *Cops and Crooks part 1 round 6 was won by Michael when he killed Geoff just as the Gent boss started driving away in the getaway boat. He killed an RPG-wielding Ryan seconds later, Ryan having given Geoff a small window of opportunity after killing Ray who had been first to the scene for Team Lads (and had likely given Ryan the opening having initially targeted Jack - who he killed - and then Geoff). *Michael, courtesy of his being rank 192, has access to all main Ammu-Nation weapons including the Minigun (the lone weapon Ray has yet to unlock). He often uses the Minigun in overkill situations, like when robbing the cashier in "Gavin's Heist". He had leveled over the weekend before 'Almost Street Legal', with the Let's Play being the minigun's debut in the LP series in regards to Michael's arsenal. Ryan and Jeremy (the latter normally streams new content to GTA V) have since gained access to the minigun themselves. *Some of Michael's progress to level 137 was done at the hands of Ryan, whose own account was unavailable (Michael was checking on it) after a previous Let's Play was said to have 'caught up to him'; in the final race of the Let's Play in question (EXTREME) Ryan was about to kill Gavin but was talked out of it in regards to Team Nice Dynamite. Destiny * Michael's main Guardian type is the Hunter, assigning him the Exo Cayde-6 as his class Vanguard. Michael is one of the more offensive-minded fighters of Achievement Hunter, especially when compared to Jack (who uses a defensively-minded class with a Super than lets Jack self-revive when everyone is down). Voice Acting * Michael voices characters in two different anime series where he does voice work alongside Barbara Dunkelman, Rooster Teeth-produced RWBY (Michael as Haven-based Team SSSN leader Sun Wukong and Barbara as the Y of the titular team) and a rebooted Fairy Tail (Michael as Sting Eucliffe and Barbara as reformed minor antagonist Cosmos). ** Sun, a Faunus character, regularly displays a desire to be in a relationship with fellow Faunus Blake Belladonna (Arryn Zech) instead of Blake's team leader (and Yang's half-sister) Ruby Rose (his wife Lindsay). ** Sun's name is the inspiration of the main character from the Dragon Ball franchise, Goku. Fittingly, Sun is a monkey Faunus whose trait is the tail and not the usual ears (like Blake's, which are usually concealed in a little black bow); to go along with his name's color-oriented name in relation to Remnant's standard of using color-themed names Sun's natural hair color is the blonde common of Super Saiyans, as is Yang's (Barbara, a natural blonde herself). ** Sun (and Ruby) are both members of teams named after them. Fittingly, both of them are their respective teams' leaders (though with Sun it's harder to accurately tell for Neptune is the only member of the all-boys team not to have S as his team initial). *** One of Sun's other teammates, Scarlet, is voiced by his primary Achievement Hunter teammate Gavin Free (whose middle name is also Scarlet's surname). Michael and Gavin both also voice characters in another Rooster Teeth-created show, X-Ray and Vav (Gavin as the latter half of the titular duo, spawning from a Halo 4 achievement guide he did with Ray, and Michael as the bear-themed warrior of Minecraft origin named Mogar). RT Life *Gavin once bet Michael $100 that he cannot chug an entire bottle of BBQ sauce in under 4 minutes, without throwing up before he is done. Michael accomplished this, and while doing it commented "you are so fucked" There have been two videos for this, an RT life Michael Chugs BBQ sauce and an Animated Adventure, titled Bets and Flirts. *He has also been know to do many challenges including: the Cinnamon Challenge , eating a 5lb gummy bear, eating 12 lava cakes (as well as shaving off all his hair) for the Extra-life charity stream, eating energy powder, eating a ghost pepper and more. * In the Achievement Hunter ALS Ice Challenge, Michael claimed that Lindsay was the only person allowed to see his 'nips' (presumably because he is now married). However you can view one of his unmarried nips in New Years Nipples. Mario Party * Michael seems to have the best luck in the Mario Party series (compared to Gavin and Ryan, at least, though for the latter it's a serious advantage Michael has in handling Mario Party 8's motion controls); Gavin explains this serious streak of good luck Michael has with the series as "The Luck of the Jones" late in Achievement Hunter's match on Shy Guy's Perplex Express. ** Michael had hit the Gold Space for the second time that match when Gavin said that; the following turn Michael won his Star in a duel mini-game. While the Star, Michael's fourth, put him into first place temporarily, Jeremy still won that match (his second of three straight, sandwiched by two Michael victories). Notably, Michael could've dueled any of the other three and, despite initially indicating Jeremy would be his target, went for Gavin instead; he barely managed to get the Star after using the invincibility from a prior hit to win, having almost mis-timed his dart throw. Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Trivia Pages